The feasibility of building a GHz thin film transistor (TFT), as well as technology to measure the characteristics of such TFTs, is known in the art (see, e.g., Wang et al., Hong Kong University of Science and Technology). Metal induced lateral crystallization, combined with conventional high temperature processing, can deliver both P- and N-type transistors capable of operating at >2.4 GHz. However, this combination of known process technologies is not compatible with low cost electronics, both for overall cost considerations and for low-cost process temperature limitations.
A need still exists for low-cost or cost-effective process technology for making such TFTs. The present invention concerns an electronic device (and in particular, a MOS transistor structure) and a process for making the same, utilizing liquid silane and/or printing technology, designed to meet such needs for GHz TFTs.